


«Дью поинт»

by Hylinn (synant), S H (synant)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Apocalypse, Detectives, Gen, Post-Canon, Revenge, Themed, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/S%20H
Summary: Он до сих пор не мог отойти от шока, он никогда не думал, что такое приключится в его жизни.





	«Дью поинт»

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на турнир [«К неизведанным приключениям»](https://fanfics.me/challenge86), первый тур на фанфикс.ми. 
> 
> Ключ: “Вдруг из маминой из спальни, кривоногий и хромой…”.  
> Жанр: Постапокалипсис  
> Событие: Главная сюжетная линия месть.
> 
> Занял второе место.
> 
> Далёкий пост-канон.
> 
> Могут быть триггеры, автор старался без особых подробностей.

Он до сих пор не мог отойти от шока, он никогда не думал, что такое приключится в его жизни. И вот теперь он знал, что бок о бок с людьми — с ним — жили существа: разные, опасные, безобидные, забавные, агрессивные, мирные... 

С тех пор, как Ник ввёл его в курс дела, прошло уже одиннадцать лет, но Дрю всё ещё иногда передергивало, когда он видел перед собой незнакомое ему существо. 

Он бы никогда не подумал, что влюбится в одно из них. И если кто-нибудь сказал ему, что это произойдёт, то нервно бы рассмеялся в ответ.

Но он встретил _её_.

Лейла была прекрасна — эти огромные голубые глаза, точёная фигурка и голос, голос! 

Ник его предупреждал. И не единожды. Даже отговорить пытался, но разве Дрю его слушал? Он был влюблён, а на фоне творившейся неразберихи, что происходила после того, как люди _узнали_ , это была такая отдушина. 

 

Отправной точкой после того, как мир существ перестал быть секретом, стал геноцид: правительство решило, что уничтожить неизвестную человеку тварь будет проще, чем решить это мирным путём; говоря по правде, Дрю понимал, правда, понимал их, но теперь в его суждениях всегда присутствовала и другая сторона монеты. 

Ничего не подозревающие существа покупались на уловки: кто исчезал незаметно, ведь большинство существ были отшельниками и избегали людей, кто заболевал неизвестными прежде болезнями, кого просто убивали. Последнее провернуть было непросто, количество убийств увеличивалось, но подозреваемых было всё меньше и меньше. Будь Дрю юнцом, только поступившим на службу, он бы списал бы это на серийного убийцу, но ведомый никогда не подводящей его интуицией и многолетним опытом, он знал: дело здесь в другом и убийц как минимум двое. 

После того, как секрет раскрылся, исчезновение Джу… Евы не стало сюрпризом, но вот когда исчезли Ник с Келли, а вместе с ними и Аделинда с Дианой, да и капитан куда-то испарился, точнее, их словно и не было никогда, они просто перестали существовать, стало не по себе. В пределах полицейского участка эта тема стала табу, а они с Гриффином могли лишь угрюмо переглядываться. 

Ни тот, ни другой не давали о себе знать. От Розали и Монро тоже не было никаких вестей, да и встреченные Дрю существа появлялись всё реже и реже.

Генри продержался на старом месте недолго, да и чего греха таить, сам Дрю ушёл почти следом за бывшим напарником.

Чуть погодя правительство само загнало себя в ловушку; по Америке стал гулять неизвестный вирус, который в течение нескольких месяцев пребывания в организме убивал человеческих детей. Ещё позднее выяснилось, что с каждым месяцем бесплодность нации повышается на целый процент, и спустя всего два года рождаемость снизилась на двадцать четыре процента. 

Прогрессия бесплодности пугала, вместо обычных двадцати-тридцати детей на десять пар, рождалось не более двадцати одного ребёнка и то не с первого раза, и это если не исключать других причин детской смертности в младенчестве. 

Возобновились вспышки оспы и скарлатины, и Ву видел себя словно на страницах учебника по истории: тиф, дифтерия, туберкулёз, прогрессирующие Эбола, вирус Зика и болезнь Лайма... не хватало только чумы. Хотя об этом Дрю старался не думать, потому что появились вещи и пострашнее; мутация была темой номер один в любом городе и в любое время суток. 

Портленд подвергся ей не сразу, на первые признаки смотрели сквозь пальцы; стали чаще появляться дети-альбиносы, а как было известно, они нередко не доживали до взрослого возраста, поэтому правление закрывало на это глаза, но когда спустя три месяца уже в сорока семьях подряд родились дети-альбиносы, здравоохранение, а за ним и правительство, забеспокоилось.

 

У Дрю же были другие причины для беспокойства. Даже уйдя в отставку и переехав, Дрю оставался в полицейских кругах — как независимый эксперт, и последнее найденное ими тело наводило ужас.

Всё тело мальчика покрывала характерная сыпь, а лицо напоминало маску. Приехавший на место медэксперт, отведя глаза в сторону, сказал, что мальчик был поражен болезнью Лайма, с ярко выраженной склеродермией, именно поэтому его лицо выглядело так, словно было из воска. 

Но его заинтересовало не это. По внешним признакам мальчик задохнулся, и, чтобы выяснить, точнее были ли повреждены дыхательные органы более поздней стадией заболевания, нужно было вскрытие, но у мальчика на руке была повязана бирка с именем, датой, типом крови и просьбой ни в коем случае не проводить реанимацию и не вскрывать. 

Когда коллеги Дрю связались с больницей, оказалось, что мальчика с такими данными в их регистре нет, как и данных в регистре загса о его рождении. Спустя десять минут на телефон одного из детективов поступил звонок, и тот, молча выслушав, велел передать дело, сославшись на вышестоящих чиновников. 

Когда тело увезли, Дрю подошёл к Уолтеру и, отведя его в сторону, поинтересовался:

— Нашёл что-нибудь ещё? 

Уолтер пожал плечами. 

— Не уверен. Но не думаю, что мальчик умер от болезни, думаю, ему помогли. 

Дрю сцепил зубы, желая, чтобы следующие слова никогда не прозвучали из его уст:

— Ты же не думаешь…

— Дрю, я очень хочу ошибаться. Очень. И не смотри на меня так, я ничего не имею против существ, но думаю, что этот мальчик — один из них. 

— Почему? 

Уолтер откашлялся.

— Даже при стремительно прогрессировавшей болезни вероятнее всего, первым отказало бы сердце.. Да, нельзя исключать того, что склеродермия могла сузить сосуды, и болезнь прогрессировала в лёгкие, но… маловероятно. Черт, посмотри на него! Склеродермия — самый частый признак Лайма первой стадии, и как ты знаешь, он обнаруживается в первые семьдесят два часа. Ни один родитель такого не пропустит, даже тот, кто зарабатывает копейки, постучится в больницу за помощью, особенно учитывая теперешние обстоятельства, если только…

— Если только они не скрываются, — мрачно закончил Дрю, желая как можно быстрее попасть домой. 

— Да, — Уолтер кивнул. — Сообщишь мне, как появятся новости? 

— Не думаю, что с нами ими поделятся, но буду держать в курсе.

На этом они и распрощались.

Дрю нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю; они жили в отдаленном от центра месте, не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко, чтобы не привлекать внимания. 

 

Лейлы не стало, когда Коннору было три. Она случайно оказалась не в то время и не в том месте, когда был устроен рейд на существ; о том, что она существо, никто не узнал, и Дрю, даже несмотря на циничность этого, был благодарен, иначе он бы не знал, как жить. 

Они и так постоянно были осторожны. Потому что Дрю уже не был человеком в полном понимании этого слова, да и признаки того, что Коннор — существо, проявившиеся на его четвёртый день рождения, только всё усложнили. Когда это случилось, было три часа утра, и Коннор тенью проскользнул в его спальню и срывающимся голосом позвал его. 

Вначале Дрю не понял, кто перед ним, но, приглядевшись поближе, он узнал в этих незнакомых чертах сына, и в горле осел болезненный ком. 

Дети не умели контролировать схлынивание. А для такого ребёнка, как Коннор, — это было сродни катастрофе. Нужно было уезжать. Он не знал, куда, но Коннор подсказал ему сам, и вот спустя всего пару месяцев они оказались на Лонг Айланде, сняв крохотный домик на двоих. Рядом с их домом был частный пруд, который многократно облегчил Дрю жизнь, ведь его сын теперь едва ли мог жить без воды. 

Лейла и сам Дрю смогли приспособиться к этому за долгие годы. Но Коннор… он ничего не знал об этом, как не знал и сам Дрю. А того, кто мог бы помочь ему, рядом не было. 

А теперь, если правительство взялось за невинных детей, не выжить никому. И Дрю боялся, он был в панике, но понимал, что рассчитать нужно каждый шаг, иначе всё, чем он жил, исчезнет. 

 

Коннор уже спал, когда он приехал. Поцеловал сына, который тихо сопел, устроившись с подушкой в ванне, Дрю позвонил единственному человеку, которого знал, — Генри Гриффину. 

На том конце ответили почти сразу.

— Что случилось? — голос Генри был взволнованным. — Коннор?

— С ним всё в порядке, спит как младенец, — Дрю улыбнулся при упоминании сына. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Генри не стал задавать вопросов.

— Слушаю.

Спустя три с половиной дня Дрю держал в руках увесистую папку. В ней было всё, что можно было найти на людей, работающих над проектом под кодовым названием «Дью поинт». 

Задачей проекта была разработка газа, который бы испарялся сразу же, как только становилось влажно. Как, к примеру, углекислый газ. К заметкам прилагалось, что одна из причин создания этого проекта — это уменьшение выброса углекислого газа в атмосферу, стремление снизить риск глобального потепления с прилагающейся статистикой и графиком приблизительного расчёта и всё в том же духе. Конечно же, это было хорошее прикрытие, ещё и потому, что углекислый газ имел характерный запах и поэтому его было легко распознать, а его заменитель — нет.

По окончании чтения заметки о проекте Дрю знал одно: это закрытое помещение, находящиеся достаточно далеко от сильно населенных пунктов, но не слишком, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Возможно, место использовалось и по другому назначению, так как газ легко можно было растворить, включив, к примеру, противопожарную систему. 

Но местоположение было узнать невозможно, жертв находили в совершенно разных местах города. Кто-то словно специально беспорядочно раскидывал тела, но Дрю предполагал, что в этом есть своя закономерность. Капитан с Ником наверняка поняли бы с первого раза, но их рядом не было, а подставлять Генри и его семью не хотелось. 

Фотография главного зачинщика этого проекта была на последней странице; увидев её, Дрю на мгновение забыл, как дышать. На него смотрел Виктор, нынешний король и кузен Шона Ренарда, его некогда капитана.

Впервые за три года Дрю взял бутылку в руки и, плеснув в стакан виски, залпом осушил его. 

Связываться с Королевской семьей было себе дороже, но на кону была жизнь Коннора и многих других детей, о чьей судьбе он тоже невольно задумывался, потому что многих он знал: Диана, Келли и чудесные тройняшки Монро и Розали. Все они были ему по-своему дороги. 

К сожалению, Ренарда о его кузене он спросить не мог, хотя тот наверняка знал всё о его грязном белье и скелетах в шкафу. 

Хотя нельзя было исключать и того, что Виктор мог быть подставным лицом и ничего не знал об главном назначении этого проекта, ведь в официальных бумагах было указано, что они ищут альтернативу углекислому газу, что не было ложью. 

Открыв папку снова, Дрю решил более внимательно изучить её содержимое. Всего в проекте участвовало двенадцать человек. Восемь из них мертвы, умерли в результате несчастного случая произошедшего три года назад, как раз там, где умерла Лейла. Не исключено, что от них таким образом избавились, как от ненужного балласта.

Ещё двое после случившегося покинули США: по собранным скудным данным, один из них обитал в Австралии, а второй — в Новой Зеландии. Итого, оставалось двое; некто Кристофер Уиллингтон и Оливер Килбрайд. 

Уиллингтон был пресс-секретарём в небольшой компании и по совместительству одним из известнейших фармацевтов страны. Многие пытались заполучить его к себе, кто-то предлагал ему горы денег — порядка ста тридцати восьми миллионов долларов, но тот отказался, аргументировав это тем, что денег у него и так достаточно, и в шутку сказал предлагающей ему деньги компании, что запросто мог выкупить и её, если бы ему захотелось. Журналисты долго не могли забыть это интервью и не раз прибегали к нему, когда дело касалось банкротства фармацевтических компаний. 

К примеру, когда небольшая, но довольно успешная компания Фармамедицин Лимитед обанкротилась, газеты словно в насмешку предложили им обратиться к Кристоферу Уиллингтому, что они и сделали. Через полгода компания разрослась двумя филиалами, через два года филиалы уже были в трёх штатах и успешность компании росла. На сегодня её стоимость составляла более четырёх миллиардов долларов. 

На сегодня Уиллингтон был одним из самых богатых людей в США.

Килбрайд же был доктором молекулярной химии, и он часто разъезжал по конференциям и штатам. К его биографии была прикреплена короткая сводка о том, где тот был в последние полгода, и список был немаленьким; неудивительно, что в папке не было сводки за последние четыре года, списка хватило бы на полноценный том.

На момент убийства мальчика ни Уиллингтона, ни Килбрайда не было в городе, однако о последних двадцати восьми жертвах нельзя было сказать того же. Да и Виктора, как бы не хотелось, отметать было нельзя, хоть тот большую часть времени и находился в своём поместье в Австрии.

Банковские выписки всех троих тоже ничего не дали, хоть у Виктора и был счёт на Каймановых островах, ничего подозрительного в нём не обнаружилось. Несколько тысяч долларов каждую неделю, как выяснилось, получала его любовница за своё молчание. Банковские счета и Уиллингтона и Килбрайда никакой подозрительной деятельности не выявили. Все снятия денег были зафиксированы и подтверждали их алиби. 

Внимание Дрю привлекла фотография. На ней был изображены Килбрайд и молодая девушка, возможно, студентка. Согласно информации в прикрепленной в папке статье, та погибла в результате несчастного случая пять лет назад. В библиотеке возникла утечка газа и прогремел взрыв, унёсший жизни десяти человек. Дрю читал об этом деле, оно несколько недель мелькало в газетах. Причину утечки найти не удалось. 

Девушка приходилось Килбрайду кузиной и, как и все в семье, пошла по стопам прадеда, с отличием закончив химический факультет.

Патриция Монтгомери, в девичестве Килбрайд, на тот момент была помолвлена, и Дрю понимал, что проверить её мужа не будет лишним, просто на всякий случай, возможно, это куда-то да выведет. 

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Дрю, захлопнув папку, отложил её в сторону. Коннор проснулся, а это означало ни минуты покоя, ведь Дрю предстоит долго уговаривать его вернуться в постель.

Он улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица, как только в дверь позвонили. Для того, чтобы кто-то заходил в гости, он был мало знаком со своими коллегами, а ближайшие соседи жили достаточно далеко. 

Дрю насторожился и машинально потянулся к кобуре, которую уже четыре года как не носил, заслоняя собой проход, в котором в любую секунду мог появиться Коннор.

Он медленно подошёл к двери, рассматривая смутно знакомые очертания.

— Хэнк? Что ты здесь делаешь? — озадаченно спросил Дрю, распахивая дверь.

— Решил проверить, как вы, — пожал плечами Генри. — Стоило позвонить? — его взгляд остановился на застывшей на поясе руке Дрю. 

— Да ничего, проходи.

Дрю распахнул пошире дверь и посторонился.

До гостиной они шли в молчании, но эта тишина была уютной, в отличие от той, что окутывала Дрю бессонными ночами.

— А на самом деле? — спросил Дрю, когда они расположились на кухне, а Коннор, задорно смеясь, увлеченно плескался в ванной.

— На самом деле, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Пришло по почте, — Генри протянул ему желтый плотный конверт.

— Что там? 

— То, что я обнаружить точно не ожидал. Открой, — Генри улыбнулся. — Хотя…

Дрю кивнул и аккуратно открыл конверт.

Внутри оказалось четыре листа формата А4, сложенных вдвое и исписанных знакомым почерком.

— Откуда?..

— Не знаю, пришло сегодня утром. Но, по всей видимости, капитан всегда присматривал за нами.

— Ты читал? — Дрю раскрыл первый лист.

— Заглянул в заметки, — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Там много интересного, может, что и пригодится. 

— И ты не…

— Я не буду спрашивать, зачем. Понимаю, но детали мне ни к чему, нужна будет помощь — звони, я всегда помогу, — затем Генри сменил тему: — Так где там мой крестник? 

Оставшуюся часть вечера они провели, обсуждая успехи Коннора.

Когда Хэнк ушёл, а Коннор был уложен спать, Дрю вновь взял бумаги. В них было всё, что можно было бы найти на Виктора Клодвига цу Шелльдорф фон Кенигсберга и даже то, что найти было нельзя, то, о чём знали только самые близкие. К тому же, зная его прошлое и почти маниакальное желание заполучить Диану, можно было предположить, что здесь не всё так просто.

Так же была короткая приписка, что была замечена Трубел и с ней всё в порядке. О Нике же не было и слова. 

Дрю захлопнул папку с твёрдым намерением поговорить с Киллбрайдом следующим утром. Тот был как-то замешен в этом деле — помимо того, что был одним из главных действующих лиц проекта. То, что в пожаре погибла его кузина, могло оставить сильный отпечаток, и тот мог мстить за её смерть.

Но поговорить не получилось, обнаружили тело ещё одного ребёнка. На этот раз убийца даже не пытался подстроить всё под болезнь. Десятилетний мальчик был найден в парке с явными признаками удушья, но никаких других зацепок было не обнаружено. Единственное, что и Дрю, и Уолтеру показалось странным — это ярко выраженный запах миндаля. Уолтер сходу назвал только два соединения, которые могли бы источать такой запах — это нитробензол и бензальдегид, но результаты опровергли эту теорию. К тому же было ещё кое-что, что затормаживало находку улик — это прошедший ночью дождь, и хотя он мог повлиять на результаты, ни первое, ни второе вещество не растворялось в воде полностью. А то, что использовали на мальчике, как и в предыдущих случаях, по всей видимости, растворялось бесследно. 

Уолтер предположил самый логичный вариант из тех, что у них был, но, как и в случае с углекислым газом, аммиак имел свой характерный запах. Был другой вариант: они использовали смесь аргона, который не имел ни цвета, ни вкуса, ни запаха, с каким-то другим соединением, потому что тот сам по себе был безвреден.

Если их предположение было верным, то самым логичным местонахождением «ловушки» была заброшенная пожарная станция. Во-первых, в ней была противопожарная система, во-вторых, использование аргона ни у кого бы не вызвало подозрений. Но как тогда проворачивались такие представления? 

Короткое замыкание, как, вероятно, было и пять лет назад, или, возможно подстроенный контролируемый поджог, который вскоре гасился заправленным аргоном огнетушителем? 

У кого было столько власти и связей, чтобы всё это провернуть? Из вышеупомянутых такие возможности были только у Виктора. Но каким был его мотив? Зачем, а главное — почему? 

По данным, никто из близких ему людей не погибал, а присланным капитаном файлам Дрю верил как себе, поэтому мотив оставался не ясен. Это точно была не месть. Дрю слабо верил, что тот вдруг заболел альтруизмом, скорее, кто-то наступил ему на горло, а зная Виктора, он сделал бы всё, чтобы убрать конкурента со своего пути. Но если и так, то кто был настолько безрассуден, чтобы пойти наперекор Королевской семье? Только отчаявшийся, а значит, главный злодей здесь не он, хотя кто-то и пытался всё подстроить под этот сценарий. 

 

На следующее утро стали известны результаты обоих вскрытий: удушье было насильственным. Дрю не знал, от чего его передёргивало больше: то, что убийца взялся за детей, или то, что правительство оставалось спокойным, почти ничего не предпринимая. 

Вышестоящие чины делиться информацией не спешили, впрочем, Дрю этого и не ждал. 

Уолтер через вышестоящего знакомого узнал, что запрос о переводе дела был послан кем-то близко стоящим с мэром города, а это значило, что они окончательно потеряли власть над ситуацией и никакой информации и новостей им можно не ждать. 

Дрю прошерстил ближайшие заброшенные пожарные станции в базе. Таких в их штате было немного, всего четыре; одна из них сгорела пару месяцев назад, вторая находилась в труднодоступном месте, а две оставшиеся идеально подходили под схему убийств. 

Теперь нужно было узнать, которая из них была его целью, но он не мог идти один, во-первых, было слишком опасно, а во-вторых кто-то должен был знать о его местоположении, кто-то, кому он доверял, просто на всякий случай. 

Поэтому он снова позвонил Хэнку, теперь уже без утайки рассказывая, что и зачем он собирается сделать. 

— А если ты не прав?.. — раздалось в трубке, но Дрю сделал вид, что не расслышал. 

Он и сам прекрасно знал, чем рискует, но на кону была жизнь его сына, _единственного_ сына. 

Дрю был уверен, что это связано с Килбрайдами. Хоть и муж остался ни при чём, что-то в этой истории с пожаром не давало ему покоя, к тому же пожарная часть завершила бы логическую цепочку. Патриция умерла при пожаре — и мстителю, вероятно, хотелось, чтобы зачинщик всего этого умер так же. Но при чём здесь дети?..

Копнув поглубже, Дрю нашёл данные о том пожаре; в рапорте было сказано, что молодая девушка кинулась обратно в здание, услышав плач ребёнка. Ребёнок же оказался существом; по имеющемуся описанию он был острошкуром, на это указывали гребень в волосах и обросшие иглами конечности. Так может, дело было в этом? В том, что спасаемым ребёнком было существо, из-за которого умерла Патриция? Если всё было именно так, то Килбрайд отпадал по главной причине: даже имея с ней родственную связь, тот был не слишком с ней близок, поэтому месть выглядела бы странно, не неожиданно, но странно. Мог ли он питать какие-то другие чувства по отношению к кузине? Если и мог, то слишком умело это скрывал, поэтому Дрю попросил установить за ним слежку «в целях безопасности». 

Более естественно в этой роли бы смотрелся жених Патриции, но он уже три месяца был в Австралии и собирался вернуться лишь через неделю. Это подтверждали данные из миграционных служб. 

Кто ещё?..

Возможно, Дрю стоит присмотреться к Уиллингтону, но какой у него мотив? Мог ли он быть любовником Патриции Монтгомери? Ведь наверняка что-нибудь да слышал от Килбрайда о своей кузине за многие года работы и, вероятно, видел её на фотографии, которая стояла у того на столе.

Дрю смог проверить одну из пожарных станций, а именно ту, что сгорела. Благодаря знакомым, он имел кое-какое представление, что же случилось на самом деле, и в этот раз чутьё не подвело его. Вторая станция оказалась ближе, чем они предполагали, поэтому её можно было отмести.

Последняя пожарная станция была в двух часах езды и в сороках минутах от границы штата. Её нужно было проверить. Коллеги Дрю его единогласно поддержали, хотя догадывались, кем являются эти дети и почему убивали именно их. 

 

Они выдвинулись ещё до рассвета, Дрю понимал, что этот выезд может оказаться для него последним, поэтому снова позвонил Хэнку. Тот приехал сразу, хоть их и разделяло приличное расстояние друг от друга. Поцеловав Коннора, Дрю сел в машину и, не оглядываясь, уехал. 

Они брали пожарную штурмом, надеясь, что в столь ранний час они не опоздали и выезжать нужно было ещё вчера. 

Дальше всё происходило как в замедленной съёмке: они двигались острожное, чтобы не наделать шума, но вдруг в паре метров от них послышался треск и завоняло дымом, и они не раздумывая рванули туда. Они понимали, что поступают опрометчиво и непрофессионально, но ни на ожидание приезда пожарных, ни на прибытие группы специалистов не было времени. Они понимали, что могут погибнуть, только ступив туда, но и оставить людей там они тоже не могли. 

Рванув двери на себя, они ворвались внутрь. Они выводили их скопом, каждому досталось по двое. Последним они вывели мужчину, которого Дрю опознал не сразу. Приглядевшись, он узнал в нём исхудавшего и бледного Уиллингтона. Тот задыхался и хрипел, хотя стоило ему выйти на улицу, как и многим, ему стало лучше.

Он во всём сознался, сидя в «скорой» на пути в госпиталь. Как и в том, что хотел подстроить свою смерть, как несчастный случай.

Патриция когда-то была его любовницей, ещё со времён школьных лет; потом они долго не встречались, а когда он собирался сделать ей предложение, она уже согласилась стать женой Монтгомери. На этом их отношения закончились, но Кристофер продолжал следить за жизнью бывшей с маниакальным упорством, и даже спустя десять лет после известия о её кончине из-за какого-то маленького отродья сорвало все тормоза. 

Проект Виктора был идеальным прикрытием по всем пунктам: многие бы сразу подумали на него, зная его жестокий и даже садистский нрав; а о его связях и говорить было нечего. Никто бы и не подумал на порядочного Кристофера Уиллингтона. 

Когда нужные пробы были собраны, всех пострадавших привезли к госпиталю, начался дождь, и всё вздохнули с облегчением. Сорок три человека, включая девятерых детей, были спасены. 

 

Позже Уллингтона объявили всенародным злодеем, но тот даже не дожил до суда, скончавшись прямо в камере от потери крови. Его зарезал один из сокамерников, а ещё двое методично всаживали в него нож, пока тот не потерял сознание.

Сокамерникам добавили срок, но тех, похоже, это нисколько не беспокоило, они и так сидели на пожизненном. 

Проект «Дью Поинт» был приостановлен до выяснения всех обстоятельств, но Виктор уже предпринял все меры, чтобы проект жил.

Охота на существ тоже прекратилась, правительство пошло навстречу, понимая, что без них людям не выжить. Возможно, это можно было считать новым началом, хотя Дрю понимал, что это далеко не конец. 

 

Дрю возвращался домой с чистым сердцем, его больше не терзали мысли о мести; единственное, что ему хотелось, это обнять Коннора. 

Что он и сделал.


End file.
